The Assassins of Chaos
by playingwithfire7
Summary: What if Percy was driven out by his egoistic brother Clark? What if after that, Percy gets recruited into the assassins of Chaos, and Kronos took over while he was gone? Read to find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

After reading a couple of Percy getting betrayed and leaving camp to join Chaos, I was infuriated by the lack of stories there were. So I decided to make my own story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't want to do this, but in one of my other stories someone told me I had to. So… hi. I don't own Percy Jackson, the characters, or your pet donkey.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

Great. Just great. I thought that by making the gods claim their kids by 13 would be a good thing. Heck, I thought I would be able to romp and wrestle with my bro's and hang out with Nico and Thalia and everybody else. Especially Annabeth. Those eyes made me feel as if I was melting in a pool of brown chocolate. Ahem… back to the main topic. I regret that choice with all my life.

When my first brother, Clark, arrived brother arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he was a total jerk. He flirted with all the Aphrodite girls, he pulled up all the plants in the Demeter cabins, and did whatever he liked. _Well, Jackson, _I thought to myself, _what exactly were you expecting? A bunch of wild-black haired, green eyed Percy clones?_ How could I have been so stupid, I thought. He slowly realized what was preventing him from getting all the attention. Me. And so what did his Cro-Magnon sized brain decided to do? You guessed it.

It wasn't so bad at the beginning. He framed me on stuff I never did, he pulled mild pranks on me, and insulted me in every way possible. At first, my friends and I laughed off what he did and pranked him bad. Boy, I wouldn't want to get on the Stoll brothers wrong side. At first, Clark thought he was totally getting to me, but when he realized I was just shrugging it off, he figured out what my weakness was. My friends.

He Started by going for Thalia. He framed me, saying that I took her shield, and lo-and-behold, there it was on my bed, magically transported there. The next that Clark convinced was Katie. Clark told him a whole boat load of crap, and claimed he was "somehow" just there to see me pull up her plants. Grover was easy. All he said was that I had insulted Juniper, and now they both hate my guts. Now it was just the Stoll brothers, Nico, and Annabeth. Now, I spent as much time with them as possible, hoping that Clark wouldn't be able to take my dearest friends away from me. Clark tried multiple times to convince Nico and Travis and Connor to ditch me, but they refused and didn't believe him any of the times he tried.

I would like to say and that's how it went. That they were my closest friends, that Clark got gored by a monster on his first quest. If only it was like that.

One day, I was getting Annabeth to spar with me when I saw Clark making out with a random girl, when I was about to find Nico when I heard him say the one sentence I will never forget:

"Annabeth, why don't you ditch that loser? Look at him. He's all talk, and all his friends hate him after knowing his true self. What about going out with me, huh?" Clark cooed Annabeth, slurring every couple of words, trying to sound macho and cool. Well, at least he tried…

"Annabeth… are… what…?" I couldn't even form complete sentences any more. All the anger and anguish I was holding back from hurting Clark boiled inside me. My eyes grew dangerously dark, and clouds drifted overhead started to rain. The sea churned restlessly, hoping to swallow another victim. The earth heaved a mighty tremor and cracks started to form. Annabeth was still staring in shock at my powers, and Clark looked frightened for once. A mix of hail, sleet, and rain bashed on their shocked faces, while I was white with anger. That was the last straw. I stormed back to my cabin (with all my siblings watching curiously) and packed my stuff, ready to leave camp. Heck, maybe I'd return sometimes. But for now, I would not return to camp. Ever.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? It's the first time I tried a story like this. The introduction with Chaos is in the next chapter. REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

How did you like the first chapter? I noticed many people liked it. Please don't be hesitant to add some constructive criticism. No flaming please! Back to my story now…

DISCLAIMER: I ate a Narwhal! Also, I don't own Percy Jackson, just this storyline and this square of chocolate

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

I packed up my Drachmas, some mortal money and left for New York City. I hoped that I could help find some demigods and help guide the demi-gods to camp. I made a mental note every time a young demi-god I was currently traveling with told me a piece of his/her history; for example, little Jacky had her parents murdered by a pack of Empousa. Tough Perry fought off every single monster he encountered with his bare hands. And Lizzy was probably a child of Aphrodite, seeing as she checked her reflection every five minutes.

I knew that I was probably doing more for Olympus than staying at camp, but I had a problem. A financial-related problem. I needed mortal money fast, and the demi-gods I met only had a certain amount of change in their pockets. I was starting to seriously think about burglarizing or robbing someone with my powers when I was blown back by a blast of black. I was about to reach for Riptide, when I felt myself sitting in a white room with no doors or windows. Snap. I considered hacking my way out of this strange room, when a voice spoke in my head. _Percy. Please listen to me. I saw how valiantly you behaved, even after your peers shunned and left you. I have come to a decision. _The omniscient voice spoke in my head. I stared, shocked, shaking my head, and trying to drive out the invader. I heard the voice laugh, and a figure revealed himself in front of me. I started to back against the wall, when the man laughed.

"Don't worry, Percy. I'm not going to hurt you." The man reassured, smiling. That's helpful. All the people who say they won't hurt me do in the end. The man laughed suddenly, as if he had heard me.

"I won't hurt you, I swear. How would you trust me? I swear by the river Styx, alright? Oh, and feel free to share all your thoughts with me. I could read your mind anyway" he proclaimed, and I had a sinking feeling. I think I know who he was, and I could tell that I didn't like it.

"Yes, you are correct, my young friend. I am Lord Chaos. But please, listen. I did not come here to talk about the weather. I have seen how bravely you held out when all others had betrayed you, and I have found you worthy enough. I am offering you a once in a life-time chance. I am offering to add you to my army, the assassins of Chaos." He explained as I bowed to him. I pondered his request. I would likely be leaving earth, and I would meet lots more people. But what about Nico? He had stood up for me, even when everybody else had hated me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this was a wonderful idea.

"Lord Chaos, I would like to join the Assassins of Chaos." I replied.

* * *

><p>How did you like the second chapter? I hope to update as soon as possible, and I'm sorry if the story is kinda like yours; all these stories sound the same at the beginning.<p>

Hope to see ya soon!

-Playingwithfire7


	3. Chapter 3

This story is progressing a bit quicker than I wanted, but I hope that you bear with me; the action is coming.

Don't own nothing. Just this plot.

Percy's POV:

* * *

><p><em>"Lord Chaos, I would like to join the Assassins of Chaos." I replied. <em>

Chaos smiled, but I interrupted him with one more sentence.

"But I wish to have a companion. Would you kindly let Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades to know about my whereabouts? He is one of my only friends that stuck by my side, and I trust him." I explained.

Chaos frowned, and muttered something to himself. Gazing blankly, he continued chanting, and asked:

"Since I am the universe, the creator of all, I can see into the past and the future. By looking at you, I can see that you blew up a bus, pushed your class into a shark tank, and many more unfortunate events. I can also see, however, by telling Mr. Di Angelo, eventually, that will be your downfall. Now, I will put it as bluntly as I can. You may tell this Nico about this decision, and eventually die because of it, or not tell him and become practically immortal. Choose." Chaos said.

This was confusing. Nico wouldn't harm me, and I didn't see how by telling him would cause me to R.I.P in a coffin.

"Tell Nico. He deserves to know where I am." I said. Chaos looked proud, that by telling my friend was more important than my life, but he also had a sad glint in his eyes; he knew something I didn't.

Chaos stared at me, and suddenly, with unnatural force, grabbed my neck and gave it a sharp twist. Fog drifted into my vision, and Chaos looked worried. Why was he worried? This dirtbag freaking just murdered me!

LINE BREAK

I was on a boat, sailing down a river of oily black mist. Charon looked at me, and shouted something in Italian. But instead of demanding drachmas, he suddenly had a glazed look. He took me, and instead of ordering me back to the lobby, he took me to a room with a title written with skeletons "Judgment Room"

Inside the room was an empty cubicle, with only two doors. I turned around, but found myself face to face with a wall of fire. A light flashed in, and I knew that a god had appeared.

"Choose, young demi-god. Choose. One door leads to Chaos. One door leads to death. Choose." Janus, the god of choices, intoned. I started to bow, but he stopped me.  
>"No, young demi-god, you are under the protection of Chaos. The master. The creator. Choose. Choose." He explained.<p>

"Janus, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course, young demi-god" he said with a monotonically sounding voice.

"Why, if I am under the protection of Chaos, did he kill me?" I asked.

"That is a difficult and hard question. One, to become immortal enough to die only in battle, you must first face death itself. Two, chance and luck must be on your side to be with Chaos. So choose. Choose. Left or right. Right or left. Choose…" Janus explained.

I examined both of the doors carefully, with the same paint, wood, and even the same knob. The only thing different was the strange letters carved on both of the doors. One of them says ACXUPJ and the other said CXUPJ. As I tried figuring out the enigmatic letters. A thought hit me. Annabeth Chase X Percy Jackson and the other one being Chaos X Percy Jackson.

After finding out that, a wave of nostalgia hit me. Annabeth. Shouldn't everyone deserve a second chance? What if she really didn't want to kiss Clark? What if this was all a mistake?

Before I chickened out, I opened the door that had ACXUPJ on it and a gust of wind sucked me in.

* * *

><p>How do you like it?<p>

See, if Percy went to the underworld, he would go to the Elysium Fields, and wait until Annabeth dies, and they would be together.

BTW, if you want, review (because I don't check my PM's) whether:

Percy goes to the underworld and after something bad happens, Chaos offers him another chance, OR:

He goes to Chaos, because this was all part of a "test"

So which one is it?

R&R!

~Playingwithfire7


End file.
